BeastBoy as The Pest
by SugarCraze
Summary: Beast Boy has just joined the Teen Titans and the rest of the team is sick of him already. I suck at summarys just read it it is a lot better then it sounds! So even if you dont like it Review! (Title has been changeed.)


TEEN TITANS-BACK OFF BEASTBOY!

It was a cold day in The Titans Tower. There was hate and snow everywhere. and all this frustrasion and lack of heat all started when a green little pest joined the Teen Titans. He broke the heater spied on the titans and spread there secrets all over the news.And to make that bad enough he spread rumors! Apparently Cyborg has REALLY bad gas, Raven loves fluffy kittys and Robin and Starfire are now considered a couple.

They all tried to get rid of him but they couldnt.They tried leaving him at the beach,but he found his way back.They tried dipping him in steak sauce and feeding him to the sharks but apparently sharks dont eat green garbage.The Titans took him to _The Garden Club_ But Raven tried to kill him with a shovel.But like everyone knows theres nothing in his head so it didnt affect him very much. There was nothing left to do. they had no choice but to Jump to **_Extreme_** measures.

"BeastBoy" Robin said. "Your...Your...Grou..." "Your grounded you smelly green turnip!" Raven butted in. They all just stared at her. "What?" She asked."Turnips give me a rash. And so do you!" She said staring at BeastBoy. " OOOO...friend Raven please share with us the type of rash the so called _turnips_ give you." Starfire questioned Raven. "I'd rather not. It's not pretty." "Yo! stop grousin' us out yall!" Cyborg stated. " OK so what did I do to get _grounded_?" BeastBoy asked Robin. But before Robin had the chance to answer Cyborg grabbed BeastBoy by the shirt and started yelling at him."WHY?**WHY!** I"LL TELL YA WHY! HOW DID OUR PERSONAL SECRETS END UP ON THE NEWS! WHY ARE PEOPLE ON THE SUBWAY JUMPIN' OFF WHENEVER I GET ON! WHY DO PEOPLE MAKE KISSY FACES AT ROBIN AND STAR! "AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE!" Raven butted in."THERE ARE LITTLE GIRLS COMING UP AND HUGGING ME ON THE TOWN BUSSES!" "So Bassically you want me to spend about a week in my room no tv no vidio games no crime fighting nothin' but me and the floor and the toilet?" BeastBoy said. "Well uh...yay that sounds about right. How did you know?" Robin asked." Please...! I've been grounded sooo...many times!" He answered. " So your OK with it?" asked Cyborg. "Is it true that half your brain is made of meatel?" BeastBoy asked. "Uhh..." "Just go to your room and let the rest of us get on with our lives!" Raven told him. "OK! But you won't be very happy when i'm gone!" BeastBoy walked to his room and suddendly turned around and stopped! "Sure ya want me to go?" "GOOOO!" They all shouted at him. "OK! See ya later!"

As soon as he was gone they called up all there friends and invited them to come over for a party. Speedy,AquaLad,and Bumblbee came. There was shouting and laughing and the living room was a mess! "Friend Robin let us please let our new annoying friend BeastBoy out of his room and let him join us!" Starfire said. "No Way! you remember what he did and besides he said he didn't really mind being sent to his room even though it's a very childish thing to do to a teen." "So what is the point you are trying to make?" Star fire asked. " He has to behave!" "Not that point. The point you are trying to make to me?" "NOOO!" He walked away. "O Yes I see!" "I shall go find some more friends to Exchange thoughts and communicate with!" "Good Luck with that Robin shouted back at Starfire.

"Hello friend Raven would you now please tell me what kind of rash _the turnips_ give you?" "NO!" "OK I shall go See BeastBoy now!" Starfire walked into BeastBoys Room and found him sleeping on his bed. "BeastBoy? Are you _the asleep?_" "Yes go away!" "Do you not want to be disturbed?" "No!" "No? you wish to be Not disturbed?" "Yes!" "Yes! OK! I shall be disturbing you! I shall start by singing you a Tamaranian Folk song of joy!" She took a deep Breath and..."ALAOHLANBOKALA!" BeastBoy got up and smacked her."SHUTUP!" Starfire was really angry! Rave came in and handed her a shovel and then left. Starfire smashed and hit and beat him with the shovel! BeastBoy couldn't move for a year!

THE END!


End file.
